Agricultural productivity has increased in the modern era due to such advances as mechanization, better crop varieties, more effective fertilizer use, better irrigation practices, and pesticide and herbicide development. As farms become more productive and efficient, food prices may decrease and food supplies may become more stable. However, despite these advances, several inefficiencies remain in a typical farming process, and there is an ongoing need for improvements which increase production efficiency, increase crop quality, and/or decrease operational costs.